The Olympians and The Titans
by YbKayley
Summary: In mythology, the Olympians took reign over Mount Olympus from the hold of the Titans. Well, the story is about to become reality. A group, a cult, calling themselves The New Age Olympians are here... And they plan to take back their world, their Olympus, from the hold of the Titans... The Machines... The Autobots. (TFA universe, MG/OC/OP, P/OC, pairings later on and subtle)
1. Prologue

So, I finally decided to post this up. It's been in my head forever now, and I once it matured, I typed it up, and am now posting it up on here to be read by the fanfic readers. I do so hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Leelee! Tony! Stop it!" I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt, stopping my footsteps. I heard Tony's gasp then, and I knew Emily had gotten him, too.

"Em!" We whined, in unison.

"We weren't doing anything!" Tony cried, and I followed suit.

"Honest!"

"Oh, really?" She didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah!" We said, together.

We really weren't. We were just looking around the room, not really listening to the adults we passed…

… Okay, so maybe we were running around and playing tag, but that's not a big deal!

"Then you can 'not do anything' with Mother and I."

We groaned. "Aww!"

"Stop whining. Act your age." She scolded us.

We looked at each other, and then back at her. "We're seven…"

"Hush!"

Emily finally dragged us back to Mother, and she was speaking with a really tan scientist… Oh, he has an accent…! I don't know what kind, though…

The scientist looked down at us, and a smile came over his face, but under his moustache. "Oh, Nancy! Your children are simply beautiful!"

"Yes, thank you." Mother replied, and then sipped from her tea cup. As she set the cup down on its saucer, she told us, plainly, "Introduce yourselves."

Emily started us off. "Emily Young."

Then Tony, "Antony Young."

And me. "Kayley Young."

Emily finished it with, "A pleasure to meet you, sir." We all nodded in respect.

The man smiled. "My, so well behaved."

"Of course." Mother still didn't look impressed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, as well, children. I am Professor Isaac Sumdac."

"Hello, Mr. Sumdac!" We plastered smiles onto our faces.

"Now go sit back down. She gestured back to the table, where we sitting earlier. Tony and I sighed softly, before yelping when Emily started to drag us back to our seats.

"I do hope they won't be too bored all by their lonesome…"

Aww…. Thanks, Mr. Sumdac!

"My children are geniuses. They are not permitted to be 'bored'."

… Yes, Mother…

/-/

… Uuugghh… It's been hours… How long is this convention, anyway…? What time is it? Time to go home?

… Hm… "Tony?" I whisper to my brother. Emily is at a chair on the other side of the table, can't be too loud.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Let's go find a phone. We could call Connie and Ethan!"

"Yeah!" We hopped down from our chairs, and started wandering off. I heard Em gasp, and we separated. I giggled to myself, ducking and running around and through the other scientist's feet.

After getting through the thick crowd of people, I turned around, and then giggled when I see that Em didn't follow me. I look around me, and then start looking for my brother… and a phone…

I squeak and jump when a hand lands on my head. "Ah!" I whip around, and stare up at a thin man smiling down at me, wearing all white. He had on this really weird hat…. It had wings painted on the sides!

I giggled. "Your hat looks funny! And cool!"

He chuckled, and crouched down to me. "You wanna try it on?"

I grinned wide. "Yeah! Please?" Always remember manners, Leelee.

He smiled, and lifted it from my head, and placed it on mine. I giggle, pushing it back when it falls in front of my eyes. "You look great, sweetheart."

I feel my face get hot. "Thank you."

He smiles, and sits on the floor. I sit beside him. "So… What is a little thing like you doing out on your own?"

"I'm looking for my brother… And a phone…"

"Hm… Well, I know where the phone is…" He points to the left of us, and I follow his finger. I blink as I spot the glowing phone and bathroom sign. "There. With the bathrooms."

I nod. "Okay… Thank you!" I smile at him, and stand again. I stand in front of him, take the hat off of my head, and give it to him. "Here's your hat back, sir… Oh, you have wings there, too!" I press my finger against his shirt, on the circle patch. It's dark blue, with a gold trim, and in the center are a pair of wings.

He smiles, and nods. "Yup. Sure are." He ruffles my hair, and places his hat back on. He slowly stands, and gives me a little nudge in the direction of the phone. "Go on, now, sweetheart. Before your sister finds you." I gasp, and he winks at me. "Yes, I know. Go on. I'll cover for you." I give him a thankful grin, and rush off to the phone.

I find Tony there waiting for me. "Take long enough, Leelee? Come on!" He starts digging in his pockets. "It only takes quarters."

I start digging through my own pockets. I better have quarters. I wanna call Connie. If my best friend can't make this convention exciting, nothing will.

* * *

I am not sure if I want to keep this story in first person, or switch to third person. Whichever I decide, I will be _sticking _to. I'm not going to flip flop between to POVs throughout this story. Just sticking to one.

This prologue, however, has two parts to it. This is the test patch, seeing how people respond. If after one month no one responds, reading or reviewing, I will scrap this and start over. If people respond, then I will post the rest of the prologue. Which, trust me, makes things clearer.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Well, I've gotten a pretty good amount of response, in my opinion. So, I've decided to update with the rest of the prologue. Let me know how it worked out.

* * *

- 20 Years Later -

Hm… You know, aside from all the robots and whatnot, Detroit hasn't changed much. Still gray, still boring. Little less rainy, though.

Where the hell is this college Connie's going to, anyway? What was it, Detroit University or something? Ugh, should have taken my phone... But no, had to leave that back home, like a moron. Ugh... Unfamiliar territory, no cellphone, no directions, no clue where I'm going. Maybe I should just call out for her, pat my knees or something… No. She's my best friend, not a dog. Honestly.

… Speaking of dogs, what the hell is that noise-

"OOF!"

"OW!"

"Ow, holy hell…"

"I'm sorry!" Oh, not a dog. Just a kid.

"It's alright… Ow… Tackled me pretty good, there, kid, you in football?"

She giggled. "No! I'm a girl, silly! And I'm seven!"

Oh, well…

A robot wheeled over, dressed in what seemed to be a maid's uniform. "Sari! You know better than to go rushing off like that!" I winced at its voice. Does it need to be so shrill…?

Sari frowned a pout at the 'bot. "Sorry, Nannybot." She started to get up, only to get caught on the excess cloth of my coat and fall again. "Ah!"

"Gravity just loves you, kid." I chuckled, before offering her my arm. "Here you go. Nice and easy." She took it, and pulled herself, slowly stepping away from the coat.

"Thank you!" She turned, and grinned at me. I slowly stood up myself, and dusted off my clothes. "Oh, cool! Are you really from California?"

What? Where did she- Oh. Duh. My shirt. Spells out California right across me. Just had to get one, didn't I?

"Sure am."

"Is it nice over there? Is it bright? Warm?"

"In order: Nor really. Very much so. Can be blistering."

"Whoa…"

I looked down at the little girl. She seemed… Oddly familiar to me… "What's your name, kid?"

She smiled at me. "I'm Sari! Sari Sumdac! Who are you?"

Oh, that's where I knew her from! She's Isaac's kid! "I'm Kayley Young." I offered her my hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"You, too!" She shook my hand with both of hers, and I couldn't help a warm smile. She then blinked at me. "Wait… Young…? Are you related to Dr. Nancy? From the news?"

Oh, good lord. I felt a snarl worm its way onto my face. No, no. Calm down. She's just a little girl. I toned it down. "Yeah… One of 'em…"

She frowned a little. "You okay?"

No. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

No. "Uh-huh, positive."

"Well… Okay…"

"… Sumdac… Hey, are you related to Isaac Sumdac by any chance?" Take the focus off of self.

She simply beamed at me. "Yeah! That's my dad! How do you know him?"

"We've met a few times. My mom took me and my siblings to a few scientist conventions when we were little… I met him at one."

"That's cool!" She gasped, and took my hand again. "You wanna come say 'hi'?"

"Uh…"

"Come on!" She started to drag me away. What a grip, must be a video game player or something.

As we walked, I heard the squeaky wheels of nannybot following us. Sheesh, I almost forgot about her. I looked over my shoulder at her, and realized: she's been quiet during this entire exchange. Shouldn't she have stopped Sari? Said something? Like, "Be careful, Sari"? Or maybe "Don't walk so far ahead of me"? Or, I dunno, maybe "Don't talk to strangers, Sari!" would have been appropriate! But hey, if nannybot's not going to say anything… I guess that works, too…

-/-

This is a very _long_ walk, damn… What was nannybot _doing_ taking this little girl on such a long ass walk?

"Here we are!" Said girl sang as we came upon a very... Large building. How did I miss that?

She dragged me through the sliding doors, and passed the robo-receptionist. "Welcome to Sumdac Tower!" She nasally called. Well, at least this one isn't shrill voiced like the other one.

Speaking of the other one, where…? I look over my shoulder again, and my brows furrow in shock. What the hell? Where did nannybot go? Wasn't she just…?

I was quite literally dragged out of my train of thought as Sari took me to the elevators. She pushed the 'up' button, and one of them 'ding'ed, and opened. She dragged me inside, and let me go to hop up to press one of the high buttons. Must have done this a million times… Having to go bug a parent in their lab 'cause they're too busy for you… Yeah, I know that feel… The life of a lab kid….

The elevator started it's ascent, and Sari and I were left staring at each other.

"…"

"…"

Very good at staring, aren't you?

"…"

"…"

_Blink_.

"Ha!" She cried, pointing at me. "I win!"

I chuckled softly. "Yep… You win, kiddo."

She wrinkled her nose at me. Oh, dear.

"Don't like that one?" She shook her head. "Hm… Mmkay… I'll think of something else."

After a moment, we both sat down on the elevator floor. Damn, this elevator is slow. No music, either? Ugh. Not even that cheesy elevator music.

_Ding_.

Oh, if all I had to do was complain…

I slowly stood back up, and looked down at Sari's still sitting form. "… Want a lift?"

"Sure!" She grinned, and stood.

"Hop on." I crouch, and once I feel her little arms around my neck I stand, my hands holding up her legs around me. She sure is a light little thing… I carry her piggyback down the hall, following her directions and pointing fingers.

Soon, she stops me in front of one of the large, metal doors. She pats my shoulder, and I crouched again. I thought she would slide off, but instead she just swiped a card through the scanner beside it. Oh, security key, all access. Very nice. I stood back up when she pat me again, and walked us through. There were…. A lot of scientists here…. Which one was-?

"Sari!"

There he is.

"Hi, daddy!" Sari hopped off my back, and rushed over to greet and hug her father.

… Hm… I remember hugging my dad like that… Before he died…

"Sari, what are you doing up here? I thought Nanabot was taking you to the park to play today." Professor Sumdac asked her as he set her on her feet.

She pouted at him. "It got boring… No one wanted to play with me… So, I went looking for a new friend!" She turned and grinned at me. "And I did!"

Sumdac looked at me. He hadn't changed much. That white streak in his hair is new, though. Rock on with your bad self, Prof. "And who are you, miss?"

"Doctor. Kayley Young." I offer my hand to him. As we shake, I continue. "I'm one of Nancy Young's children. We've met before, remember?"

"Ah, yes! Nancy's youngest, if I remember correctly?"

"Yes, sir."

"My, it has been years!"

"Ten, sir."

"You've gotten so tall!" Not that tall… Five foot six, last I checked…

"Got it from my dad, sir."

"How are the others? Emily and… Anthony?"

"Antony." Like Cleopatra. "They're fine." As far as I know. Or care.

"That's good to hear. So, you found my daughter as she was with Nanabot?"

"Mmhm. Although, the 'bot didn't seem to… Care… That much… That a complete stranger was talking to her, walking with her…"

"Oh, dear. I will have to fix that right away. Thank you for bringing her home. How can I repay you?"

I chuckle softly. "Technically, she dragged me here." Sari and I shared a little giggle. "As for repayment… Do you mind if I use your phone?" I need to call Connie again.

- The Next Day -

"So… Tell me again, what happened?"

"Ugh…"

"Come on, Lee, once more."

"Fine, fine…."

I've said it twice now… But I guess Connie decided she wanted to hear it again at Burger Bot. As we sipped milkshakes. She had strawberry, I had chocolate.

"I'm going to keep it to summary this time." I told her.

"Fine." She stirred her straw through her shake.

"Long story short, I was walking around, looking for you, when I bumped into her. Or, uh, she bumped into me. We intro'd ourselves, and she took me to her house."

"… So… She took you home…? Like a lost puppy…?"

I wrinkle my nose at her. "Yeah. Like a lost puppy."

She snorted. "Cute." She then smirked at me. "Eh, I did the same thing."

I arch an eyebrow. "With who?"

"You."

I blink. Wha…? Oh, yeah. When we met. "We were teenagers, dear. We're close to our thirties now… You closer than me."

She grabbed a napkin, balled it up, and threw it at me. "Shut up, you."

I chuckled, and chucked the napkin back at her. "So, yeah. She just… Dragged me to her house… Literally…"

"And in return… Her dad offers you a job."

I nod, sipping my milkshake. I swallow, and answer. "Yeah. He wanted me to watch her while he repairs Nanabot."

"I thought you said she disappeared?"

"Turns out she just goes off into some place where she waits to be pinged."

"So… That little girl is always by herself…?"

"… I guess so…"

"Oh, that poor thing…"

"… Yeah… Even when I was that age I had Tony…" I nod. "I think I'll take it." I look up at her. "Wanna help me?"

She blinked at me. "Help you watch the kid?"

"Yeah, c'mon, sis. We can take care of one seven year old, can't we? Only until the nannybot is repaired."

"Nanabot."

"Whatever."

"…. Yeah, why not?" She shrugs. "I'm on break for a semester anyway." She sipped her shake again.

I grin. "Love ya, sis."

"Yeah, yeah, love you, too."

-/-

I was leading Connie over to Sumdac Tower ("That really big one." "No duh, dummy." "Hush, you."), exchanging a few funny stories with her on the way, when I suddenly felt the hairs on the back of my neck start to rise. I paused my steps. Someone is watching us…

I pause my steps. "Wait." She stops as well, looking over at me. "Got the sudden craving for scrambled eggs…"

Her brows furrow. "With a view of Lady Liberty?"

"And a side of toast."

"Alrighty."

We instantly split up.

It was our secret code… Our little geek speak. When I mention scrambled eggs, we split up, or, scramble. The view of Lady Liberty, means to get away from someone, to get our freedom to walk around back. Side of toast, meet up in fifteen minutes at original destination. In our "scramble", Connie sticks to the streets, and I climb up to the rooftops. She stays out of sight, safe, while I get the attention, the information. We came up with this because I know how to use weapons. Well, knives. I have at least five knives on my person right now.

I reached the top of the nearest building, and apartment complex, and stood on the roof. I looked about the area, frowning. It doesn't seem like anyone's here… I turn around to head for the fire escape-

"Hello."

"Ah!" I jump back, gasping heavily, a hand on my chest as the man in front of me smiles at me. "Good God… Don't do that… Ever again…"

He chuckled softly. "Oh, do forgive me, dear… I forgot how easily I effect women…" he smirked at me.

I felt my cheeks warm. "U-Um… It's okay… What are you doing up here, anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question… However…" He takes my hand. "I decide to ask instead, for your name."

Oh, wow… "K-Kayley… Kayley Young…"

"Kayley… Simply beautiful…." He presses a little kiss to my knuckles, and my face gets hotter. "You have an adorable blush, you know that…?"

"I-I'm not blushing!"

He chuckled again. "Of course not, my dear…" He kisses my hand again.

As I feel myself blush even more, I start looking him over. His outfit looks familiar: All white… his slacks, blazer, shirt… His shoes aren't, they're more of a gold color… His hair was even white! But he styled it nicely, it's all spiked up… Well, the hair on his head… He has a little goatee thing going on… Did it get hot in here…?

I clear my throat, and shake my head. Damn thoughts, quit, I need to think. "So… I need to get going…" I tried taking my hand back. "I-It was nice meeting you Mr…?"

He smiled, still holding my hand. "Just call me Zeke…" He kissed my palm, wrist, and knuckles before letting me take back my hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Kayley…"

"Y-You, too… U-Um… I-I'll just… See you later…"

"Yes, I understand. Tell your little blonde friend I send her a greeting." He smiled again.

I nodded. "O-Okay." I head for the fire escape, and I slowly start to climb down it. I hop off the last step, and rush off the Sumdac Tower.

That was beyond embarrassing… Ugh… Since when do I let myself be manipulated like that…? Damn it self… Damn it female urges… Eugh…

I finally reached Sumdac Tower, and saw Connie standing just inside the doors. I looped my arm through hers as I walked up to her. "Breakfast served." Geek speak for: everything's fine now.

Connie smiled at me. "Then, shall we?"

"We shall."

I spoke to the robo-receptionist, and as she paged the Prof, I felt a cold feeling wash over me.

_… How did he know about Connie?_


	3. Chapter 1

You know, after careful deliberation, I've decided to keep the first person POV. If only because, really, who DOESN'T love commentary from a sarcastic genius like Kayley, right?

… Right…?

* * *

-Three Weeks Later-

Some might think taking care of a seven-year-old lab kid would be easy. A little shut-in, doing math or science problems, only friends with robots their parents build.

Pfft. Whoever thinks that needs to be hit with a _stick_.

Not only did my brother and myself break that stereotype, little Sari is breaking it, too. She's constantly talking to us, hardly ever does her homework, and finds Tutor Bot annoying as all hell… Ah, she reminds me of _me_.

Only, ya know. Her dad's alive, and she doesn't have a mom.

… I gotta stop these depressing thoughts. Not good for anybody, honestly.

"Hey, Leelee!"

Speak of the little devil. "What's up, kiddo?" She wrinkled her nose again. Damn it. "Sorry, sorry."

"…. Anyway, I was asking if you were doing anything special for my birthday next week!" She grinned up at me, jumping excitedly.

I blink down at her, feigning surprise. "Oh? Your birthday?"

"Don't tell me you forgooooot!"

"Of course not, sweetie. I would never forget your birthday! How old are you turning? 11? 12?"

She giggled. "I'm turning 8, Leelee!"

"Oh, right, right. We got something very special planned for your birthday, my dear Sari-face." Another nose wrinkle. "Not that one either, huh? Okay… Hm…" This could take a while.

-That Night-

I gently tuck Sari's blanket around her body. "Okay…. There. You all set? All cozy for the night?"

She smiled sleepily, and nodded. "Uh-huh… Thank you, Leelee." She yawned softly, and her eyes fell closed.

I smiled at her. "Sleep well, sweetness." I whisper to her, and slowly get up. I tiptoe out as I hear her soft, slow breathing. I closed the door behind me, and sighed a little bit. Cute little thing. Even when she sleeps. I pushed off the door and headed to where I left Connie, half-asleep in the room the Prof gave me. He said that since we were watching Sari, we might as well move in. Connie said she had her dorm, but she's been passing out here an awful lot. I peek in the room, and yep, there she was, passed out on the bed. I quietly step over, tuck her in, and step back out.

Once outside, I heave a sigh. I gotta find out what to give the kid for her birthday… I got a week, though… That's good… I wonder, though… should I buy her something? Make her something?

… Make her something… Last time I made something…

_-13 years ago-_

_Okay, science fair in two months… What should I make… Oh, I know! "Tony!" I called for my brother, leaving my room to go to his across the hall._

_He was balancing on a wooden plank, supported by piles of books on either side. He was about two feet off the ground. "What, Lee?" _

_Him and his trapeze training, honestly. "What're you doing for the science fair?" I asked him, looking up at him._

"_Dunno."_

"_Wanna work together?"_

"_Not in the same class." He told me. He started sounding irritated._

"_Aww come oooon." I whined. "If we ask, we can probably do it! We're siblings!"_

"… _Hm…"_

"_Please?"_

"… _Fine. Ask the teacher, and if she says yes, we'll work on a project together."_

"_Alright!"_

_-_Present-

…. Well… I guess I could ask Sumdac if I could build her something…

I head over to the elevator, and lift up to the labs. As I stand in the silent elevators, I ponder over what to make Sari. Should I build her a toy? An electronic? Hell, a human? A pet?

The elevator dings, and I step out as the doors open. Now, which way was it…? Oh, right, left. Right? Left? Yeah, left. I head down the left hallway, and look on the right side for the telltale large metal door.

Aha! Here it is, now to just-

There's an elevator in front of it.

WHY is there an ELEVATOR in front of his lab? And WHY have I never noticed it?! Ugh, never mind.

I reach the door, and give a few, hard knocks on the surface. Hope he hears me. Thick metal, my knuckles aren't as strong as they used to be.

_Whssh_

Oh, good, he heard me. "Good evening, prof!" I give him a smile.

He lifts up his goggles, and gives me a little smile. "Oh, hello, Kayley. What are you doing up so late? Is Sari having trouble falling asleep?"

It's so precious, the way he worries about his daughter. "No, no, she's fine, all asleep. I'm still up because I wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh. Well, what is it?"

"I wanted to know… Should I make something for Sari's birthday…? If so, what do you think I should make…? What are you getting, making, for her?"

He seemed to think this over for a while, before smiling at me. "That's right, I do remember Nancy saying something about her twins building something! For the science fair, wasn't it? What was it you built?"

I blushed a bit, and chuckled sheepishly. "Hm… Not really important…" It wasn't, really. Just a small little… Thing….

"Hm… Well, I suppose I could show you what I built for Sari. So long as you keep it a surprise."

"Oh, of course. Can't ruin surprises, now can we?"

He chuckled, and stepped into his lab, the metal door sliding closed behind him. I could be offended by this, but he did tell us that no one is allowed into his private lab. Not me, Connie, assistants, not even little Sari, his flesh and blood. That could be considered fishy, but hey, everyone has their secrets. Besides, there could be dangerous things in there, just waiting to stab out the eyes of techies, college students, and 7-year-olds alike.

Sumdac soon stepped back out, and he had some metal lumps in his arms. Said lumps had a few plates that were white, with glass covering them, and on the front lump, on the top, were two little flaps of metal. What in the hell- "This is what I am giving Sari for her birthday."

"…. Um…."

He adjusted it a bit, and four little poles fell from it- Oh! "It is a robot dog!" He smiled at me. "Isn't he precious?"

"… Um…." Say something nice. "Uh-huh! Bit of paint, a couple eyes…. A soul…. He'll be great!"

He chuckled, and flipped a switch on the dog's belly. The puppy instantly came to life. The white plates turned a light shade of purple, the front lump lit up with more purple and digital eyes. He hopped up to his little legs in the professor's arms, and barked up at me. "A soul has already been taken care of, Doctor."

I can't help a grin at that. He used my title! Rock on, prof! "That's wonderful! She'll love him!" I cooed to the small puppy, gently patting his head. He barked at me again, wagging his tail happily.

Sumdac switched off the little puppy, and he went back to his soul-less metal lump self again. "As for what you can create for her… Well… She has been asking for a few things, and it would be a great aid if you could help me with making them for her."

Oh, damn it, why did he not adopt me? "I'd love to help! Lemme see this list!"

"I saved it on file in the system. Allow me to lead you to a working space." He went back into his lab, placed the lump down, and came back out. The large metal door slid closed, and he gestured to the elevator behind us. "Shall we?"

* * *

After a short elevator ride down, Sumdac led me down the hall, and stopped at a normal looking door. He took out his security key, swiped it in the reader, and the light above the door flashed green. He turned the handle, pushed the door open, and ushered me inside. I stepped into the room…

… Oh, my God… It's an inventor's DREAM in here….

I felt my jaw drop, and my eyes felt impossibly wide behind my glasses. "…"

I dimly heard his chuckle. "I assume it is to your liking, then?"

To my liking? It had tools ranging from screwdrivers to blow torches! Computers for code deciphering, code creating, and internet access! And it was so…. Futuristic! The screens were hovering glass, and the keyboards were built into the table!

"….. My brother always told me…" I murmured, unaware I was talking outloud, "… That I was one lab accident away from becoming a supervillain…" I inhaled deeply, trying to calm my rapid heart, "… THIS… Is the only lab I'm willing to risk it in…"

He laughed heartily, and pat my back. "Enjoy, Doctor. Should you need any supplies, just send an order to our shipper, he'll have whatever you need by the next day." He gave me a smile. "I wish you luck, Dr. Young."

… God, I hope I don't end up like my mother….

* * *

I accessed the Sari List on one of the computers, and started to flip through it. "Hmm… Music player… Music player… Cell phone… Toy car… Real car… Helicopter…?!" I snort a little, and keep scrolling. "Battle copter… Laser blaster… Music player… Puppy… Dog… Watch dog… A friend…" I felt my heart break a little. "Oh… Poor thing…" I kept scrolling, until finally sighing and scratching my head. "Okay… Quite a list… Well… Alright… Just pick through a few…" I dragged a few ideas off to the side, to another screen. "Music player… Cell phone… Toy car… okay…" I tapped a few keys, and the words shuffled. "Now to pick at random…" The computer shuffled the items, and finally picked one. "And the verdict is… Cell phone!" I nodded, and closed down the list and the options.

I went to the computer by the far wall, and placed in an order for a few sheets of metal, a few handfuls of computer chips, some glass, a lens, rubber, and a few different paints.

It was going to be wonderful!

-Four Days later-

"And… Finally… Done!" I placed my tools down, and lifted up the finished product. It was a lump of metal with a screen and a few keys curving under it. It had a camera on the opposite side, a small slot on the side for where the charger would fit in, which I still need to finish, damn it, and there was a small hole at the top for a set of headphones or ear-buds.

"Now, to paint it…" I looked about at the paints on the table in front of me. I thought back to Sari's favorite colors, the colors she always wore, and selected the orange paint for the base, with details added in yellow and two stripes of black on the back, to make it look cool.

I had just dipped the brush into the paint can when there was a loud _BEEP_ throughout the room. I nearly knocked over the small paint can in my surprise. Instead, I sighed, and headed over to the monitor on the wall, and tapped a few keys on the keyboard. "Yes?" I asked, wearily.

Connie's face appeared on the screen. "Hey. Come down here. We're gonna discuss party plans."

I nod. "Alright, I'll be right down." I ended the transmission, and headed back to the paint cans and cell phone. "I will be right back. Don't move." I shut the cans, placed the device in one of the drawers, the one I had placed the unused microchips in, and left the lab. I headed for the elevator, and pressed the button. The doors soon parted, I stepped in, and pressed the button.

The doors slid closed in front of me, and as the elevator started its descent, I stared at myself in the dim silver in front of me. My reflection. I lean closer, and my glasses slide down my nose.

Hm… Can see my black hair… Ugh, I need to fix my bangs. They're getting long. And I need a tan, honestly, I'm almost sickly pale. I lift up my hands, and look at my nails. I keep them trim, but I should really paint them or something. Maybe I'll use the paints in the lab… Or a sharpie… I look back at my reflection. Hm… I smooth down my black shirt, so it goes over my navel again. Glad I didn't get that pierced. Would've been a royal pain in my ass. I slide my index fingers through the belt loops of my black jeans, and give them a short tug upward. They keep slipping, should buy a belt or something. I sigh heavily, and lean a bit closer, looking myself over. Ugh, too blurry to see anything... Can't even see my scars... Wait, do I still have them? Did they fade...? I don't know...

I sigh a bit, pulling away and leaning my back against the back wall. I closed my eyes, and let my mind wander.

_-13 Years Ago-_

_The teacher had allowed us to work together, so now we have to decide on a project. We have two months to make something great._

"_So, what should we do?" Tony asked, up on his board again._

_I was beside him, sitting on the floor, fiddling with one of the kitchen knives. "Uhm… Volcano?"_

_I could feel his irritation. "No. If we're doing a volcano, I'm breaking this off."_

"_Oh, fine. I wasn't serious about that anyway."_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

_It was quiet for a little while, before we started to laugh. I stood up, and took aim at the target on the other side of the room. "Hmm… Well… We could build something?" He offered._

"_Oh, really?" I asked, sarcastic._

"_You know what I meant."_

"_What do you suggest?"_

"_Hmm… Oo! We could try a Tony Stark!"_

_I paused, my arm reared back for the throw. "… You want to build a man in his 40s?"_

"_No, moron. We could build something that he did!"_

"_... Like what?"_

_"... Um... Ooo! We could make an AI!"_

"_You want to make an Artificial Intelligence unit? Where would we put it?"_

"_We could build a body for it!"_

"_A robot body?"  
_

"_Yeah!" He hopped off his board. "What do you think?! We could build a robot, Lee!"_

"_... Well... yeah, sure. Why not? Who works on what?"_

"_I'll work on the brain. You work on the body."_

"_Mmkay!"_

-Present-

_Ding_

My eyes snapped open, and the elevator doors slowly opened. I pushed myself off the wall, and headed out. I followed the hallway down to the kitchen and pushed open the door. Connie had her back to me, stirring something in a large pot. Stew? Or soup? Eh, whatever. I go over beside her, and hop up to sit on the counter.

"Okay, so... Party plans." She starts, not looking away from her pot. "Any ideas?"

"... Park? Few friends? Maybe a pinata?" She gave me a look. "What?!"

"If you're going to be dumb, no soup for you."

"Ugh."

"Come on."

"Okay, okay... how about... in that big room on the tenth floor? Remember? We found it last week?"

Connie and I had a little... Adventure, one night after Sari went to bed. We picked a floor at random, and explored it. We found discard experiments, broken robots, prototypes, angry lab assistants, and, remarkably enough, a LOT of empty rooms. We found this really BIG one, too. Like a BALLROOM or something. But empty. Weirded us out a little... after we danced around and sang loudly and ran off before security could catch us.

Good times. Good times.

"Yeah... yeah!" She snapped her fingers. "We'll use that for the party! We'll get party decorations, invite all the assistant's kids-!"

"We'll make a big cake, get an awesome caterer-!"

"And she will LOVE her gifts-!"

"It'll be the-"

"Best-!"

"Party-!"

"Ever!" We finished in unison, and hugged each other tight.

Sari was gonna have a _bangin' _birthday party!

-Three Days Later

Sari's Birthday-

The party was a bit... Kind of... Okay, it was a bit of a dud. Seriously, _barely _the kids we invited showed up, they didn't bring much, and they left as quick as they showed up. Then the music player decided to die, and explode a little. The finishing touches were that the caterer had to cancel, and the cake we made splattered on the kitchen floor when we lifted it out of the oven. God _damn it _why did these things have to happen _today?_

Sari was devastated when she saw the ballroom. It was empty of everyone except for us. "They still don't like me..."

Oh _hell _no.

"Hey, kiddo, how about me and Connie here take you to the park? Some fresh air will do you good."

Connie added on as Sari looked up at us. "Yeah, it'll be fun! And when we get back, we'll make another cake, and you'll open your presents from us and your dad."

"..." She was quiet for a moment, before nodding and smiling at us. "Okay. Let's go."

"Want a lift?" I asked her. She nodded, and I crouched in front of her. She hopped up on my back, her little arms went around my neck, and I stood up, lifting her with me. "Like a little koala." I muttered as we started walking.

"... I like koalas." Sari muttered back.

I had a sudden epiphany. "Then that's what I'll call you."

"What?" She asked.

I nodded. "Koala."

She gave me a little squeeze. "I like it!"

Connie and I grinned at each other. This day wouldn't suck so much after all.

-/-

"What do you _mean_ she's _gone?!_"

Strike any positive thoughts off the record.

"I _mean _she was _here _one minute, I stop to tie my shoe, next she's _gone_."

I still don't know how she ran off so quickly... and quietly. She's more like me than I realized.

"And _you didn't think to call the police?!_"

"Connie, for all we know, she could be at the park already!"

"Then go! I'll go back to check the tower. Fifteen minutes and no word, I'm calling the police."

I nodded. "Right!" And we split up.

God _damn it _why didn't I give her the cell phone first?! If I did, I could just fucking _call _her and the would be _happening_. _Christ, _losing a child is more heart-wrenching than losing a screw, or a pen. Or an experiment with mild explosives on hand.

I reached the park in record time. "..." No one... _absolutely no one was here. _"..." I'm mildly terrified, I am not going to deny that.

…. Oh, the swings were swinging with no bodies in them, damn it, I'm that stupid chick that dies first. _Damn it! _Aren't I supposed to be getting _laid _before I die?!

"Hello."

I didn't scream. Oh, no. Especially not like a little girl. God forbid.

I spun around, breathing heavy from my adult woman gasp of mild surprise. A woman was behind me; she had long brown hair in a very nice up do, a pretty white dress with a gold belt and sash, gold jewelry on her ears, neck and fingers, _very _nice looking sandals, and one _irritated _expression on her face. "... Hello..." I muttered back.

She pulled something from her pocket, a note, and offered it to me. "Here."

I stared at it stupidly. "... What is it?"

She rolled her brown eyes. "It's a note, imbecile. Take it."

"Who's it from?"

"My husband."

"Who?"

"Zeke, you idiot!" She cried. "My husband Zeke!"

"And that makes you...?"

She slowly inhaled deeply. I am such a pill. "... I am his wife. Helena."

"Oh. Nice to meet you."

"Now will you _stop talking _and _take the damn note?!"_

"Okay, okay!" I snatched the note from her hand.

Once I had the note, she turned and started to leave, her sandals squishing a little in the still wet grass. Luckily, my boots kept my feet safe.

Once Helena had disappeared from my sight, I stuffed the folded paper into my pocket. I had taken one step forward when my cell phone rang (I had gotten a new one with my first paycheck, really helped with building Sari's since I had a model). I lifted my phone out of my pocket, flipped it open, and saw Connie's face. I quickly answered it. "Please tell me-"

"I got her." I felt every muscle in my body relax at once. "Found her on my way back to the tower. She was talking to some redheaded chick with flowers in her hair, talking about love... Think she was a hippie or something-"

"Put her on." I cut her off. "Let me talk to her."

There was a bit of shuffling before Sari's voice came through the other end. "Hi, Leelee." She sounded a bit scared.

"Sari Sumdac don't you _ever _do that to me again, do you understand me?!" I wasn't yelling. I was being firm. She _scared me._

"Yes, Leelee-"

"You _scared me, _Sari. You know better than to go running off like that."

"I do, Leelee-" She was sniffling now.

"I'm going over there. Right now. Put Connie back on."

There was a bit more sniffles and some shuffling. "Well done, she's starting to cry."

"I was _worried sick, _Connie. So were _you. _Where are you?"

"Burger Bot."

"Damn. Got some distance."

"Nah, we've been walking. Got hungry."

"Alright. Be there soon." I shut my flip phone, shoved it in my pocket, and headed off to Burger Bot.

* * *

It was a long few minute journey to the fast food joint, an even _longer _few minutes of apologies and tears, from both me and Sari, a much shorter dinner of burgers and milkshakes before we finally started the trek home.

Once we got home, we headed for the kitchen/dining room to hang out for a bit. Connie whipped up a second cake as Sari and Professor Sumdac caught up on the day, leaving out the 'lost Sari' part.

"It sounds like you had a very nice day, you three." He smiled at us.

"Oh~ you don't know the half of it, Prof." Connie and I shared a little look.

We played a few games as the cake cooked, and one more as it cooled. Connie frosted it, I lit the candles, and Sumdac, Connie and I sang to the birthday girl. She made her wish, blew out the candles, and we cheered. We each had a slice of cake, and soon we were in Sari's room as she opened her presents.

She _loved _her new puppy. The prof did a really good job, it yipped, it jumped, it nibbled everything... Ugh, great, it's going to _annoy _me. Just perfect.

Hm.. A crushing hug and a million 'thank you's for the cell phone. Guess I made a good choice for a gift. Her dad was a little worried, but I told him it was only programmed to call the three of us and the police station. And I warned the little girl to not bother the nice police officers with unnecessary calls. She agreed, hugged me again, and fiddle with her phone a bit more before opening the gift from Connie.

Aw! Connie made her a blanket! It had two colors, pink and purple, they faded into each other, and along the edges she stitched flowers! How sweet. She got just as many 'thank you's and a tight hug as well.

A little later, when all the paper was picked up and thrown away, the three of us tucked her in. Her puppy promptly crawled under the blankets and snuggled with her, and she was snuggled in the blanket Connie gave her. Her new phone was charging on the bedside table, but it was still on, playing soft music and casting a starry sky on the ceiling.

"Goodnight, Sari." Sumdac kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday."

"Goodnight Sari." Connie and I echoed, kissing her forehead as well.

"Thanks you guys." She smiled at us, and yawned widely. "It was... The best birthday... Ever." She snuggled under her blankets, and slowly fell asleep.

The three of us quickly and quietly left her room. Sumdac looked at us once the door was shut, "Thank you, you two, so much. I haven't seen my daughter this happy in such a long time. It is so wonderful to see a smile on her face again."

We both smile at him. "Oh, it was our pleasure, sir." Connie told him.

"Yeah, we love the little thing, we love seeing her happy, too." I added.

"Nonetheless, I thank you. And I bid you both a good night."

"Good night professor." Connie bid as he turned and headed for the elevator.

"Try to get some sleep, Prof." I call.

"No promises!" He calls back, and the elevator closes behind him.

Connie and I bid each other goodnight, she went off to her room, and I head down to the lab. I've been doodling a few blueprints lately, and I want to try to finish them before bed.

Once down at my lab, I suddenly remember that note Helena gave me. I fished it out of my pocket, and unfolded it. My blood ran cold at it's message.

_Don't worry, little Kayley. I will save you from the Sumdac menace._


End file.
